Reunited
by chashkieh
Summary: Anna left Aomori in a haste upon hearing Yoh's accident. This one is a pre-manga before Anna's first appearance.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**_  
><em><strong>Author's Note: Pre-manga: Before Anna's first appearance in the manga andor anime.**_

* * *

><p>It was raining a bit in Aomori, about 2.5 millimetres precipitation according to the weatherman.<p>

The phone rang angrily while Kino Asakura was drinking her tea in the other room, just opposite to the TV room where Anna is.

"Anna, would you please get that?"

Kino needn't ask twice. Anna immediately picked up the handset and recognized the voice from the other line. It's Yohmei Asakura.

"Yohmei-ojisama, it's been a while."  
>"Anna, just the person I wanted to talk to."<p>

She had no idea what he meant but she felt it had something to do with Yoh.

"Yes, is there a problem?"  
>"I received a call from a hospital in Funbari..."<p>

_Funbari...isn't that where Yoh is?_

"...Yoh's been hospitalized. I need you to get there as soon as possible to check on him. Will you do that for me?"

Without any hesitation, she answered, "Certainly. I'll inform Kino-sensei about this as well."  
>"Alright." The elder Asakura paused. "The address is..."<p>

But Anna had already hung up. She's now heading for the room to share the news.

"Kino-sensei, I'm leaving for Funbari. It seems that Yoh got involved in an accident."  
>"Make sure he's alright. I'm counting on you Anna."<br>"Yes. I will give you a call when I get there."

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0~ <strong>

Anna left Aomori in her usual black dress and red bandana, carrying a few of her stuff contained in a furoshiki. It would take her 3-4 hours at most to get to Funbari by train. Getting on a plane would cut the time in half but she just didn't want to ask money from the elder Asakuras. She was really planning to visit Yoh one of these days that's why she saved most of her allowance to buy a train ticket.

_Yoh can't die. I won't let him. He has to keep his promise._

These thoughts kept lingering in her mind on an endless loop. She is worried to death. But for now, Yoh just needs to hang in there. Or maybe it's the other way around.

_Don't die, Yoh. Don't leave me. Don't you dare._

Clutching her belongings, she wished the train would go faster. The sooner she gets there, the better. But those things were the ones she can't control. Even though it pains her, all she could do right now is wait.

_How many minutes have passed since I boarded the train?_

She thought. She was surprised that it had only been ten minutes since they left Aomori station.

_Ten minutes? Are you kidding me? Calm down, Anna. He's going to be alright. But I, on the other hand, need some distraction._

She shifted her gaze on the scenery. That didn't help at all. The itako just can't seem to show any appreciation for nature's beauty when she's overwhelmed with fear... fear that she might lose him forever.

_Calm down. Inhale, exhale._

Anna closed her eyes and reminded herself that Yoh intends to keep his promise. That in itself somewhat reassured her...just a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0~<strong>

The trip would've been tiresome for most people... especially those folks who haven't had any sleep like Anna. However, she doesn't have the luxury to be tired just yet. She still needs to find where Yoh is.

_Yohmei-ojisama forgot to tell me his grandson's address._

Then again, finding a missing person shouldn't be too hard for Anna. She's an itako and she can call any spirit to help her.

_I need something specific. Ah, I know._

A 'Eureka' moment for Anna. She began her invocation to call on the spirits that has touched or communicated with Yoh one way or another in Funbari Hill.

"I place one for my father. A second for my mother. A third for my brothers back home. Mirror, descend upon my body. If this voice is heard over in the other world, stand up. If the sound of these beads is heard, come out now!"

"Why, hello there, Miss." A guy with an afro hairstyle spoke. "We all heard your call from up there."  
>"Yes."<br>"And you wish to know where this certain person is. The one called Yoh"  
>"Precisely."<br>"He's a nice kid you know." said the painter. "Helped me finish that painting so I could move on... may have hurt him a little... didn't really mean to. Wasn't myself..."  
>"He helped me too...with my delinquent student. I taught him how to box a little. Kid's got potential, I must say."<br>"Rather than your stories about how he assisted you, I'd like you to help me find out where he is, _now_."  
>"How are you related to that boy?" asked the boxer.<br>"I'm his fiancee."

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0~<strong>

_**"Jii-chan don't hit me!" screamed Yoh.**_

_**This has left both his power spirit and Manta baffled.**_

_**"Yoh-dono! You're awake!" cried Amidamaru.**_  
><em><strong>"Yoh...?" asked Manta<strong>_

_**Yoh however, didn't respond to any of them.**_

_**"That's right, it's the Shaman King that Ren guy was talking about."**_

_**"What?" Amidamaru and the little guy still had no clue what their friend was blabbering about.**_

_**"I started my training because I wanted to be the shaman king...," Yoh paused.**_  
><em><strong>"Wait a minute!" Manta interrupted. "What the hell is a Shaman King?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I don't really understand Yoh-dono but I'm just glad you're okay." Amidamaru continued.<strong>_

_**"So noisy."**_

_**A girl in a black dress was standing by Yoh's door.**_

_**"I heard that you were injured so I came to see you. But you seem fine." She said coolly.**_

_**"Hey! Are you sure you're in the right room?" shouted Manta.**_  
><em><strong>"Look out!" Yoh warned. Too late though. The slap has landed right on the midget's face and sent him face down on the floor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Watch it runt. I'm Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's fiancee."<strong>_

_**What an irritating little man. But more than that, I'm relieved.**_

_**"How did you find me?"**_  
><em><strong>"It's not important. You need to get stronger. Starting tomorrow, you will undergo special training. My special training."<strong>_

_**He doesn't like the idea but I could care less. He has to give me an easy life. He has to become shaman king, no matter what. I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~0o0~<strong>

"Anna?"  
>"Kino-sensei. He's alright."<br>"Good. Take care of him."  
>"Yes. And Yohmei-ojisama?"<br>"I'll tell him the good news."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Furoshiki (風呂敷, furoshiki) are a type of traditional Japanese wrapping cloth that were frequently used to transport clothes, gifts, or other goods. (from wikipedia) <strong>_

_**P.S. Ugh, it's really hard to write a minimum of a thousand words for a fic. T_T I wish I had more idea for this so I could write something longer but... oh well. Review please! **_

_**xoxo**_  
><em><strong>~ash <strong>_


End file.
